The Lake Accident
by The Dark Knight's Revenge
Summary: Garrett intrudes apon Kayley when she's bathing, then Kayley accidentally repays the favor... Then later, they end up in another water-related mostly-naked tussle and Kayley gets the last word on Garrett.
1. Chapter 1

Kayley stepped into the small lake, relishing the feel of the water against her skin.

She had asked Garrett for some time alone, and he had granted it to her, probably thinking it was something weird.

She washed her hair, sighing. It felt so good to get clean after running away from dragons and deranged madmen for the past few days.

She grabbed a non-poisonous leaf, using it to wash her skin.

-----

Garrett hummed as he walked out of their makeshift camp. He was free of Kayley for a little while, and now he was going to take a bath.

He stepped into the clearing where he knew there was a small pond and was startled my a scream.

"Garrett! Go away!"

He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I can't see you, so there's no point, now is there?"

He heard her intake of breath.

"Alright, i'm getting out"

He shook his head.

"No need, I can wait"

He heard her step out anyways and slip into her clothes, brushing past him and going to the campsite.

Suddenly, Garrett felt guilty. He had violated her privacy.

And that was not something a gentleman does.

---

Kayley got back to the campsite, then realized she had left the scabbard for excalibur back at the lake.

She figured she could just go back and grab it.

Well, when she got there, she gasped.

Garrett was standing about waist deep in the water, his muscular chest exposed.

She blushed bright red, then quickly grabbed the scabbard, running back to camp as fast as she could.

When Garrett got back, he noticed that Kayley was unusually quiet.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, then when she didn't reply, he realized she must be sleeping already.

He started a fire and started making dinner, roasting a small bird.

When is was ready, he went and shook Kayley, telling her it was time for dinner.

He noticed again, that even when she was awake, she was being unusually quiet. He suspected that she hadn't really been asleep.

"Did you ah- enjoy your bath?" he asked, trying to make polite conversation.

She mumbled something incoherent, then replied:

"Fine, thanks"

He figured she was still a little upset about the incident, but shook it off, figuring she would get over it.

How wrong he was.

-----

Kayley mulled her confused thoughts over and over in her brain.

Should she tell him that she saw him in the lake?

Maybe.

It would be the right thing to do.

Alright.

She cleared her throat.

"Garrett"

He looked up from where he was tending the fire.

"I wanted to tell you that er-"

She paused.

"Yes?"

"Well, I saw you at the pond"

Garrett's face turned to one of confusion.

"So did I, what's your point?"

She blushed again.

"I mean, I went back to get the scabbard, and I saw you"

He froze for a second, then continued what he was doing.

"So that was you"

She turned redder, if possible.

"Y-you mean it doesn't bother you?"

He shook his head.

"I don't really care"

Kayley was so surprised that she flopped off the back of the log, laying spread-eagled on the ground.

"Why does that surprise you?" He asked, peering over to her general direction.

"Never mind" she said.

Then, picking herself up, she lay down to sleep.

After a little while, Garrett came and joined her, laying across the fire from her.

Just as she was about to fall asleep, She heard Garret say:

"Did you see anything you liked?"

* * *

Please please please please review!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

That night Kayley fumed, unable to sleep no matter where she laid down on the hard earth. She could hear Garrett's slow, steady breathing from across the dying fire, and the twin dragons snored from a clearing nearby.

How dare Garrett tease her about what she had seen at the lake?! It was absolutely uncouth of him. The nerve, really..

Finally, Kayley tossed and turned so much that she found herself sticky with sweat and angrier than ever. She got up and wandered away from the campsite, the moon illuminating her way to the lake.

She stepped out of her clothes and slid into the silvery water, cooling down quickly. It was a perfect night for a swim. Lazily, she bobbed around the lake, enjoying the fact that she actually had some privacy.

* * *

Garrett rolled over, sweat dripping down his neck. It was unbearably humid in the Forbidden Forest that night...

A popping ember from the fire startled him, and he rolled over again with a growl.

It was Too damn hot, With a capital T.

Finally, grumbling and groaning, he got up and felt his way with his stick over to the entrance to the lake. He would take a nice refreshing swim. If his female counterpart got into any trouble while he was gone, he was sure she could summon him with one of her lovely hell-raising shrieks.

When Garrett reached the edge of the lake, he stepped out of his clothes and slid into the water, cooling down quickly. Not having any vision to test this theory, it seemed like a nice night for swim.

He dunked under the water, then began to bob lazily around, enjoying the peace and quiet.

* * *

Kayley closed her eyes and floated, feeling her muscles relax. She was completely alone, no one to bother her. No nosy Garrett poking around, no obnoxious dragons, nothing. Just herself.

Something brushed her foot, and Kayley's eyes snapped open. When she didn't see anything, she allowed her eyes to close again, this time less relaxed and more wary that she wasn't alone...

* * *

Garrett swam around under the surface of the lake. He had sworn his outstretched hand had brushed something just a few seconds ago, but he had no way to find whatever the hell it was again, so he just went back to holding his breath.

He thought he sensed something moving in the water nearby, but when he surfaced, the was calm again.

He laid back and began to float around lazily. It was nice not to have any of his obnoxious companions for once.

A contented sigh broke the silence.

Garrett smiled.

Then realized that it hadn't come from him...

The sound of slight splashing came from his left. Someone was paddling around the lake...

And coming right for him.

Slowly, he stood up, bracing himself for whatever was coming. He was defenceless, blind, and had nowhere to run.

* * *

Kayley sighed in contentment, then began to backstroke across the pond, looking up at the dark trees overhead. She was almost ready to get out now that she'd cooled down and relaxed a little.

Suddenly, her head hit something soft. Hands descended on her exposed chest, forcing her under the water. She shrieked and fought her molester, hitting her attacker in several different places, including a very soft, round set of-

"GARRETT!" She screamed, wiping the water out of her eyes in time to see her blind companion drop down beneath the water's surface, understandable after the death blow she had just dealt to his-

"KAYLEY?!" He yelled, spluttering and gasping as he came back up.

"What the hell were you doing?!" Kayley bawled, covering herself.

"What the hell were YOU doing?!" Garrett yelled back, holding himself and wincing.

"I was swimming, don't you know the meaning of privacy?!" She replied, teeth chattering.

"I CAN'T SEE YOU!"

"You certainly FELT-"

"I say, what is going on?" Devon's voice came. Kayley shrieked and hid behind Garrett.

"Wow, getting lucky, Buddy?" Cornwall teased.

"Get. Out. Now." Garrett said venemously.

"We were just leaving, weren't we?" Devon said, grabbing his other half and departing quickly.

Garrett waited until the two were out of the clearing, then turned to Kayley, who was pressed against his back in embarassment.

"Kayley?"

"Yes?"

"I'm not clothed." Garrett said bluntly. Kayley looked down, then fell backwards into the water.

Garrett got out, and Aiden, who had been awoken by the dragons, brought him his clothes.

"Are you getting out?" Garrett called over his shoulder.

"My clothes... They're all wet!" Kayley cried from somewhere to his right. Garrett rolled his eyes then took off his shirt, holding it out to her and turning his head.

He heard some wet footsteps, then the shirt was snatched away.

"Least you could do-mumblemumblegrr." He could hear Kayley mutter, and he smirked before walking back to the camp.

A little while later, Garrett heard Kayley come back to the campsite. He had built up the fire a little with the good intentions of drying her clothes.

"Garrett, i'm sorry that I didn't inform you I was going for a swim." She said haughtily from behind him.

"I'm sorry that I didn't announce my nakedness to the world when I entered the bathing area." Garrett shot back.

Kayley threw her wet clothes on his head with a sound of disgust before laying down in her sleeping area with her back to him.

Garrett contained his anger as he pulled the sodden clothes off his head, laying them down next to him to dry.

"So..." He began, thinking of a perfect way to get back at his companion. "Touch anything you liked?"

"I don't really know." Kayley replied, rolling over. "Did you?"

Garrett froze, and Kayley smirked.

Oh, he certainly had all right...


End file.
